


The Selection

by AllannaStone



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Selection Series - Kiera Cass
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllannaStone/pseuds/AllannaStone
Summary: Fifteen girls, one crown. The competition of a lifetime.





	1. CHAPTER ONE Political Curruptions

            I woke up to the sun shining in through the paneless window that my barren room had on the east wall. I yawned and stretched my way out of bed as I headed over to the rickety chest of drawers, where I pulled out a threadbare blouse and faded jeans.

           

            After lacing up my well worn in leather boots and slipping my arms into a well loved leather jacket, I quickly located the crude wooden bucket that I used for milking the village cow. I headed outside of the ramshackle shack that I shared with my fellow Bandits.

           

            I hummed a cheerful little tune as I quickly made my way to the heart of the village, where the animals were kept- a precaution to protect them from bandits that we seemingly faced every other week. I quietly entered the small stable, nodding a greeting to the older man who stood watch over the animals.

           

            “Good morning, Rosabella!” he greeted me cheerfully, turning back to the book that he always read, the cover practically in tatters and falling apart at this point. I only grunted out a response at his usual happiness as I pulled a stool over to where the giant black and brown cow was kept in a stall.

           

            “Good morning, girl,” I murmured, patting her side before sitting. “Do you have any milk for us today?” The large creature mooed softly in response. I quickly milked her, a rare smile breaking out onto my face when the bucket was nice and full- the first time in months. I knew that Mary, who had three young children of her own, would be pleased.

           

            Just then, a quiet rustling caught my attention. I stood quickly, yet silently, my hand going to the knives that I always carried with me- one at my back, two in each boot, and one up each sleeve.

           

            “Good morning, Rosabella!” a familiar voice chirped, and I relaxed, having recognized the voice as belonging to Wanda Maximoff, a fellow member of my Queen’s Bandits.

           

            “Today looks like a fine day to do some hunting,” her twin brother, Pietro, told me, a cocky smile on his face as he leaned in for a kiss.

           

            I smiled softly at him- he was the only person who could make me do so after the death of da. “Well then, go gather up the boys,” I smirked, kissing his nose.

           

            After delivering the milk on Mary’s doorstep, I found myself up at the front of town, where the small group of sentries were keeping a lookout for bandits.

           

            “Morning, sheriff,” greeted one with haggard eyes that had a hungry look in them. “Going hunting today?”

           

            I nodded as Pietro came up to me with the rest of the male ensemble of the Queen’s Bandits- Thor and his younger brother, Loki, Clint, Victor and Sam. Bruce would be left behind in case any medical emergencies popped up, which I hoped there wouldn’t be.

           

            “Come on,” Pietro grunted, handing me my bow and back quiver of white fletched arrows. He placed his hand onto the small of my back and the six of us quickly made our way into the forest which surrounded the village.

           

            Thor held up a hand, making us all stop in our tracks. He got down onto his knee and examined the ground before turning to me and nodding, a smile on his usually grim mouth. I could feel my face hardening at the pointed look he was shooting me- there was meat to be killed. Loki kept a lookout from the trees, nimbly jumping from branch to branch as Thor led the chase from the ground.

 

Within minutes, I caught sight of our hunted- a beautiful stag big enough to feed the village for three or four nights. Another rare smile graced my face as I quickly removed an arrow from my quiver, nocking it onto my bow and lining up the shot. I inhaled softly before releasing.

 

Everyone scrambled to work as soon as the stag hit the ground- cutting away the skin, filling canvas bags with meat and bones, taking the organs and tossing them deep into the trees for the wolves to feed on…

           

            I leaned slightly on my bow as I watched them work, feeling proud of everything I’ve accomplished since da was killed. Once more, I felt my heart swell with hatred and anger for the king, who had da’s blood on his hands.

           

            I forced myself to take a deep breath of air, forcing myself to calm down. I turned away from the men, who were finishing up, and began to track a new trail. They quickly caught up with me, the six of us moving silently and skillfully through the thick underbrush as we hunted for the small village.

           

            Three hours later, we had collected enough meat to feed the entire village for more than a week and were heading back to get ready for the day ahead of us.

           

            Pietro was telling a hysterical story involving a fish, a bicycle and a set of golf clubs as we rounded the bend in the road that led us up to the front of the village, where there were a motorcade sitting right in front of the gates. A man in a fancy looking suit was arguing with the sentries as we all approached.

           

            “Look, you going to have to wait for the sheriff to return from hunting,” one of the sentries said firmly, clearly done listening to whatever crap the man was trying to feed him. I only rolled my eyes as I marched up to the front of the village with the male population of the Queen’s Bandits falling in behind me.

           

            “Sheriff! Welcome back!” the second sentry called out in an annoyed tone of voice. “These blokes are trying to get in… some kind of official business… I’m sorry to say that I tuned them out after they mentioned something about the palace…”

           

            “State your business,” I growled, not at all amused with the colors that the man’s face was turning.

           

            “I’m afraid this is between King Joseph and Miss Rosabella Swan,” he sniffed delicately, making my blood boil at the name of the king.

           

            “Turn them away!” I barked before storming into the village.

           

            “You’re the sheriff?” Mr. Fancy Pants asked in shock. “But you’re a girl!”

           

            This made me stop and slowly turn to face him. I drew myself up to my embarrassingly short height before marching straight up to that sonofabitch and staring him directly in the eye.

           

            “I am not a girl, I am a dangerous storm that will destroy you _unless you tell me what the flying fuck you’re doing in my village_ ,” I hissed venomously, ignoring everything until Pietro placed his hand onto my shoulder, messaging my skin gently. My hand went up to his as I stared down the messenger, who was clearly trembling in his spotless shiny boots.

           

            The sound of a car door opening caught my attention and my hand went to the knife I carried at my back, my head turning to see who was emerging from the motorcade.

           

            My blood went cold as King Joseph ambled up to the little cluster of people blocking the front of the village.


	2. CHAPTER TWO: A MURDERSOME KING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fifteen girls, one crown. The competition of a lifetime.

“You…” I hissed, seeing nothing but red as I charged forwards. I was stopped by Pietro and Sam, who both held me as I struggling to fly over to the king and slap him hard enough to make him see spots for a few hours.

 

“Calm down,” Sam hissed, sharing a look with Pietro. Clint walked over in front of me and placed his heavily callused hands onto my shoulders. He knelt in front of me, so that we were more on each other’s level and looked me square in the eye.

 

“Rosabella Marie Swan,” he began in a steely voice that made me stop fighting to get out of hold.

 

Before he could say anything else, a sharp _whiz_ sound made my blood run even colder. One of the sentries cried out in pain, an arrow sticking out of his shoulder.

 

“Bandits!” I shrieked. “Get everyone inside, **NOW**!!!”

 

_“Bandits!” da yelled, pushing me inside a house and taking up his longbow and arrows._

 

And with that, the village quickly fell into an organized chaos. Men and women with weapons raced over to the gate, where they fearlessly began to reduce the numbers of bandits that were trying to attack us. I shook off Sam and Pietro and sped over to help them, mentally cheering when my arrows killed someone in crude camouflage.

 

_“Don’t stop until they’ve either fled or are dead!” da bellowed, striking down a bandit with an arrow to the forehead._

 

“Don’t stop until they’re all dead!” I yelled, the battlefield quickly becoming a matter of life or death. A man one our side, fell over, an arrow protruding from his chest. I quickly made the sign of the cross before continuing to kill off the heartless murderers. “Leave no survivors!” I yelled out the panic.

 

_The look on his face terrified me._

 

A _bang_ from our side made me jump and twist around to see what the hell the sound was. It was a young man with shoulder length dark hair, holding a rifle and shooting down bandits, the look on his face nearly frightening the living shit out of me. Another man with dark blond hair and blue eyes was also helping our side with a long range pistol, effortlessly picking off bandits as they dared to venture towards us all.

 

_Suddenly, it happened._

 

Within seconds, all the guards who traveled with the king were helping us, killing the bandits as they ventured from the woods nearby the village. More and more bandits fell over, dead or seriously injured. I knew them to commit suicide by cyanide pills when we would try to interrogate them as to what their motive was.

 

_An arrow pierced da through an eye._

 

The fight last no more than twenty minutes, yet to me, it seemed to last forever. With the blood pumping in my ears, I picked off the last of the bandits before standing to my full height as to look like I was in control.

 

_He toppled over, dead._

 

“Dispose of the dead and get the wounded to Dr. Banner.” I announced, surprised at how weary my voice sounded. “Now if that’s everything, I need a nap- _right now_.”

 

Pietro came up and me, his hand going to the small of my back as he gently led me up to the little hut that we both shared with Thor, Loki, Wanda, Clint, Bruce and Sam. It was crowded, but we didn’t mind.

 

“Miss Rosabella.”

 

I groaned and turned to face the king, a deep scowl etched into my face.  Both the dark haired and blond young men flanked him, as though protecting him from me.

 

“Don’t you have a television set?” the king continued on.

 

I snorted and rolled my eyes at his stupidity.

 

“Does it look like we get a signal all the way out here in the middle of nowhere?” I snapped at him, feeling my face heating up in anger. I opened my mouth to continue bitching at him only to be cut off by the brunet.

 

“Okay, okay, we get it,” he said, his eyes holding nothing but respect and concern for me. All I could do was snort in anger. “What he was trying to say was that you’ve been selected.”


End file.
